Given the lack of effective therapy for patients with predominantly adenocarcinoma or squamous carcinomas of the urothelium and the response rates in these histologies seen in the first two vinblastine/ ifosfamide/gallium nitrate (VIG) protocols, we propose to perform a phase II trial of VIG in patients with nontransitional cell histologies of the urothelium. As future Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) studies in this disease site will exclude nontransitional cell histologies from protocol, there will be no competition for ongoing clinical protocols. The objective of this study is to evaluate VIG with respect to response rate and toxicity in patients with advanced urothelial carcinoma of nontransitional cell histology who have not previously received systemic chemotherapy for metastatic disease or radiotherapy.